


Turbulence

by kaitlynmccall



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynmccall/pseuds/kaitlynmccall





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ad Astra - latin ; "to the stars"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013491) by [nhixxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie). 



You sweep me into your turbulence,  
all swirling gas and flaring stars  
a celestial disturbance.

My hands shake with nervousness.  
My head fogs and I’m seeing stars  
as I sink into your turbulence.

You melt into the touch of assurance  
when I reach down to trace your scars  
intoxicated by your disturbance.

I notice the distinct resemblance  
between your heartbeat and shooting stars  
as you start to lose your turbulence.

For the first time in your existence  
you are no longer an array of stars  
not celestial, just a disturbance.

You burned to make yourself condense  
once the brightest cluster of stars.  
Let me resurrect your turbulence,  
we can start a new disturbance.


End file.
